


Teacher

by Whiplash_thunderstorm



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Branch (Trolls) Needs a Hug, Bullying, Coffee, Gangs, High School, Homophobia, Missing Persons, Murder, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiplash_thunderstorm/pseuds/Whiplash_thunderstorm
Summary: An au i made.....Branch is a new math teacher coming to Genre high. Despite being his own issues he doesn't plan to treat these kids any different than his own back home.
Relationships: various
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Branch was working at his desk in a peaceful silence when she came in. Poppy rushed in with papers of her own as she flew to him. She laid down her papers as Branch to a gulp of coffee. It was too damn early in the morning for this..... 

"Branch! What if.... You got an opening to go to teach at another school!" Poppy cheered excitedly waiting for a response. 

Branch raised a brow from the rim of his coffee mug. His best friend and boss was always like this in the morning.

"What do ya mean? Poppy im not sure im following..." Branch abandoned his coffee and work to look at her. 

He had to blink a few times to take her outfit in. Bright colors was all she wore a hard thing to get by. All she did was smile at his question with a cheeky look. 

"Your gonna work at another school." Poppy said with a smile. 

Branch almost had coffee coming out his nose when he choked. He stood up this time to meet her. 

"I'm sorry what? Popcorn...." Branch asked looking at her smile.

"It's only for a few months don't worry! Besides your students here will be in good hands! It's a new opportunity after all!" Poppy said merrily as Branch refilled his mug of coffee.

"Exactly! Its new! I don't like new!" Branch groaned knowing he was not gonna win this. 

"Think of it like this.... New kids." Poppy placed her hands on the desktop. 

That was a valid argument right there....

Genre Highschool was a well known Highschool in it's area. They were now looking for some new teacher's however one being a math teacher. Apparently Cooper had some relatives who work there and had put in a good word of him. A few phone calls and some looking into they found him a good fit. So now they were putting out the offer and poppy was now enforcing it. Apparently Poppy as his friend wants him to go as the board of education wants at least one teacher from each school to go. Since they were looking for more teacher's they thought now would be a good time to see how other teacher's from other schools teach. Branch was the only one teacher being sent from soda pop high. He in full honesty wasn't feeling too good about this.

Branch looked around the classroom that morning. He had everything organized and put up ready to use. He took a good long sip of coffee looking his work over. He had the entire week's lesson plan at the ready and a whole pack of pencils ready. With a meme on the board he took a seat behind the desk. He already pulled up maps and saw online tour's of the place. He had the email of the classroom number and his schedule along with the students. That's when he heard a knock on the classroom door.


	2. Language!

Branch opened the door up gently to throw himself back in surprise. Onto the floor they crashed as a giant came in shortly after. The man and woman were in a mess of tangled limbs and rage. A set of giant hands landed on their shoulders and tore them apart. Even as they were held in the air the two still bickered at each other. 

"....Hi?" Branch felt at odds with the group of 'adults'. 

This got their attention as they turned to him with smiles. 

"Hey! New guy! Were the foreign language teacher's!" The Hispanic Latino spoke up first as they were set down. 

"Im Trelliso, this is Wani and Hickory." He went on to introduce himself and his 'friends?' 

They in turn waved and smiled as they took him in shocked. He was covered head to toe in scars yet he still looked like he had jumped from a magazine cover! Wani then took notice of the mans classroom. It was adorable and yet functional. Without a word but a little squeal she walked by him and to his desk. 

"This is sooooo cute!where did you bye this?" Wani held up a plush jelly fis as its legs fell to the floor.

Branch smiled happy that she liked it though he did blush a bit. 

"I made it a long time ago.... I have a few hobbies..." Branch scratched the back of his head. 

At his words Wani played with it looking at it closely. And sure enough she found no tag but evidence of hand sewing! There were places where it was uneven and some loose threads coming undone here and there. Looking around she saw that allot of small plush creatures and felted figures. She also noticed the rack of small toys. 

"What are these for?" Hickory picked one up from a bin and spun it around. 

"There stress toys! I allow students to have them in class as long as they don't become a distraction." Branch picked another one up and spun the spinner in his hands. 

Hickory mimicked his action with the one he had in his hands. Hickory knew a few students who wouldn't mind this class. 

"These are high schoolers why would they play with these?" A new voice entered the conversation making them all look. 

This one leaned against the doorway looking into the room. They screamed business as they walked up to him and the three other teacher's. Wani and Trelliso groaned as they came in. 

"The name's Dickory lad so don't forget it! I teach the class next door alright! I teach math!" Dickory spoke in a heavily laced Scottish accent. 

The man was short and bore allot of resemblance to hickory. Were they related in some way?

"My name is Branch Woods I teach math as well and I'm from Soda pop-" Branch was cut off as disaster struck and reared it's ugly head.


	3. Fight

Branch didn't know what to make of the situation as he looked at the other teacher's. 

"What chu say lass!" Dickory growled at the taller woman. 

Wani smirked looking down at him. 

"Just telling branch that your as short as your D***!"  
Wani smiled triumph running through her onyx eye's

Branch really wished he had that extra cup of coffee this morning. It was like watching satin and chenille only an added dose. When he was talking Wani had told him Dickory was as short of hearing as he was. Branch didn't know if he actually heard her the first time or not. But now the two were just getting louder and louder. 

Hickory looked at Branch by chance and noticed something. Branch had folded his arms and was now looking at the floor. That's when Branch started to tremble as he started to play with a toy. Hickory looked back at the argument than to Branch seeing the problem. Without a word he ushered them out of the classroom as Trelliso saw the issue. 

"Hey..... You okay?" The Spanish teacher put a hand on the smaller man's shoulder. 

"Yeah! Yeah I'm fine.... Just don't do yelling to well..." Branch waved off the concern as he straightened up. 

Hickory came back in to check up on him as Branch put the toy away. 

"Sorry bout the other two are you all right?" The gentle giant leaned down to him. 

Branch hummed at the nod of his head checking his watch. Only a few hour's before class starts and he'll see his new students. 

"Thank you.... But classes start soon so I'll-!" Branch halted in his words to let out a short scream. 

Branch jumped back shaking as a loud laughing was heard. Trelliso was looking back and forth at the door and Branch. Hickory was shocked he didn't know what to do. Branch was able to pull himself together before he completely lost it. The noise resembled a gunshot and the laughter made him sick. Creek walked in and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Good ta see ya mate! Ya haven't changed a bit.." Creek laughed untill Branch stood up to full height. 

Branch gave off a new kind of vibe that had the other three men backing up. 

"Chill mate! I'm just leaving now....." The monster smiled at the math teacher as he swiftly walked away. 

Creek had just been fired recently from this very classroom. He was careless of his students and well was an over all prick. 

"I'd keep that PTSD in check!~" The scoundrel called from down the hall as Branch returned to normal.

The two other men gave each other a look of concern before looking at the new teacher. Noise was part of the everyday classroom. How will he be able to teach a bunch of loud kids when a popped bag set him off?  
Branch turned to them both with an apologetic look with a sad sigh. 

"Sorry you had to see that...." Branch apologized upset with himself.


	4. Fight

Branch didn't know what to make of the situation as he looked at the other teacher's. 

"What chu say lass!" Dickory growled at the taller woman. 

Wani smirked looking down at him. 

"Just telling branch that your as short as your D***!"  
Wani smiled triumph running through her onyx eye's

Branch really wished he had that extra cup of coffee this morning. It was like watching satin and chenille only an added dose. When he was talking Wani had told him Dickory was as short of hearing as he was. Branch didn't know if he actually heard her the first time or not. But now the two were just getting louder and louder. 

Hickory looked at Branch by chance and noticed something. Branch had folded his arms and was now looking at the floor. That's when Branch started to tremble as he started to play with a toy. Hickory looked back at the argument than to Branch seeing the problem. Without a word he ushered them out of the classroom as Trelliso saw the issue. 

"Hey..... You okay?" The Spanish teacher put a hand on the smaller man's shoulder. 

"Yeah! Yeah I'm fine.... Just don't do yelling to well..." Branch waved off the concern as he straightened up. 

Hickory came back in to check up on him as Branch put the toy away. 

"Sorry bout the other two are you all right?" The gentle giant leaned down to him. 

Branch hummed at the nod of his head checking his watch. Only a few hour's before class starts and he'll see his new students. 

"Thank you.... But classes start soon so I'll-!" Branch halted in his words to let out a short scream. 

Branch jumped back shaking as a loud laughing was heard. Trelliso was looking back and forth at the door and Branch. Hickory was shocked he didn't know what to do. Branch was able to pull himself together before he completely lost it. The noise resembled a gunshot and the laughter made him sick. Creek walked in and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Good ta see ya mate! Ya haven't changed a bit.." Creek laughed untill Branch stood up to full height. 

Branch gave off a new kind of vibe that had the other three men backing up. 

"Chill mate! I'm just leaving now....." The monster smiled at the math teacher as he swiftly walked away. 

Creek had just been fired recently from this very classroom. He was careless of his students and well was an over all prick. 

"I'd keep that PTSD in check!~" The scoundrel called from down the hall as Branch returned to normal.

The two other men gave each other a look of concern before looking at the new teacher. Noise was part of the everyday classroom. How will he be able to teach a bunch of loud kids when a popped bag set him off?  
Branch turned to them both with an apologetic look with a sad sigh. 

"Sorry you had to see that...." Branch apologized upset with himself.


	5. First class

The class hushed as their teacher came in that morning. He was scared this way and that yet his eyes were soft and warm. He gave off a strange vibe of protection and danger as he entered the class. 

"Good Morning everyone im you math teacher Mr Woods. In my classroom you have the option to work in this class or online. No excuses as to why something is not turned in." Mr Woods paced the floor looking over all of them. 

"You all however will need to create an account on this website I use. Around the room you see those posters of math based games. Those are optional but there allot more fun than worksheets." He explained before standing in front of the class. 

He looked them all over seeing some of the shock had died down. It was quite common in any classroom he entered. His scars are quite prominent and don't paint the prettiest pictures. 

"Second thing second..... That door is open to anyone you can leave freely as you can enter." Branch pointed to the door as he explained it. 

This got mixed reactions from the class as they looked around. 

"So the doors open to freaks like Laguna?" One of the boys from the front row asked with a malicious smile. 

Some of the children laughed as Branch felt his eye twitch. Laguna shifted in her seat when she saw it happened. 

"You front row! Thank you for volunteering! It's real simple just walk out the door!" The teacher's eye's became dangerous as his smile got sharp. 

The boy stood up awkwardly and walked to the door stopping short. 

"Yes yes it's thee wooden thing with a knob on it. Go through it." Branch ushered the boy with a smile to walk out. 

The boy did just that as Branch then brach shut the door behind him as he was trying to ask a question.

"And just like that everyone we have one less prick in the room! Now before any of you try it for yourself why don't you maker those accounts? Directions are on that poster and then we'll move on." Branch spoke rather happily now the boy was out of the way. 

Laguna smiled as Branch took his seat behind his desk opening up his laptop. She can say she had never seen anyone do that before! So has no one else as a student raised their hand. 

"Yes?" Branch looked up from his laptop to see them.

"Why didn't you send him to the office or anything?" Gust asked confused as to why he didn't punish him. 

"The boy obviously hadn't learned from that before so what would be the use of sending him again? If anything that seemed to be a common occurrence." The teacher shrugged taking a sip of coffee from a white mug.

"But I would be a failure to let him stay in my classroom, so we'll move on without him." Branch turned to the smart board to continue his class. 

"Let's start with the website. Here not only will get your assignments, practice extra, credits but you can join me on face to face conferences. You have a large selection of math tools and recorded lessons to use." Branch showed them as he walked them through it all. 

The class followed along and did a survey and quiz they had found in their assignments. It was a little something for Branch to get to know them and to see where they were at as a group. He frowned seeing that some of them were quite behind in the subject. For the rest of Class he allowed them to try to get to know each other. However some students were quite interested in him. 

"Do you have any family?" 

"Yes my daughter and my pet's." Branch said merrily showing them a picture that he had on the desk. 

The little girl was on a park swing with their teacher pushing her. Two dogs wagging their tails as they played with a rope toy. What got them was that the little girl was Black as their teacher was white. The dog's were a double whammy as one was a pitbull littered in scars the other was a Pomeranian. 

Branch lovingly put the picture back on his desk with a smile. 

"Where did you get that scar?" 

That question turned allot of head's with shocked expressions. Val shifted in her seat realising the way she had asked. 

The teacher stood up and silently walked up to her. He knelt slightly to get eye level with her. 

"Witch one?" He asked with a gentle smile. 

Val was kinda shocked but she then pointed to the one that slashed his eye. 

".....Forgot how I got that one...." Branch stood up scratching his head in thought. 

"I think I got it by a..... Hiking accident? Not sure I woke up in the hospital with it as in injury." Branch shrugged he really could not remember how he got it. 

It was one of the bigger scars he's had yet he just couldn't place it. 

"....what about the one's on your forearms?" Another student asked gently. 

"Oh most of them is from a furry idiot who doesn't know the difference between playtime and a fight to the death!" Branch playfully cursed looking them over.

"Wait then why do you keep them?" 

Branch turned to the student with a smile. 

"Cause he's fluffy and vibrates when hes happy!" Branch smiled as he made his way back to his desk.


	6. .....

Branch sat in the empty classroom as second period came around. For Branch this was simply a free period for him to set some things up. His first class has gone well and was quick to pick up on how things went. It wasn't til he heard yelling did things go south. Branch looked out to the courtyard seeing the students. The students were screaming as the climbed up anything. A rather large dog was running havoc barking loudly at the students. Before Branch knew it he was racing down the stairs to the closest door. The dog saw him and barked impossibly louder as a teacher joined him. 

"Get away it's dangerous!" The lady cried as she shielded her students.

"No it's not! It's Hunches ain't up, not bearing teeth, it's a scared dog not a scary dog." Branch explained as he gently approached the animal.

Dog quieted as he came close to the pet. The dog then proceeded to whine as he let Branch pet him. It then gently grabbed branch's sleeve's and pull on them. Branch stood up as the dog ran off before barking.

Branch ran after the dog like mad with 911 on the phone. The dog made sue that Branch continued to follow him as he ran. They traveled just outside the school when he saw the problem. On the side of the road was a bloody spill on the pavement. The dog whined as it then ran off the side walk and up the hill. Branch looked from the top of the hill as the dog ran to some bushes beside a lake. He didn't see it at first untill he heard a groan of pain. He ran to the bushes to go cold as he saw them.

"Oh my god! Sir!" Branch called out dropping the phone as he came to their side. 

"H-help.." The man coughed in pain as his dog whined by his side. 

Three bullet wounds bleed out from his abdomen as his dog licked his face. Branch quickly unbuttoned the man's shirt to assess the damage. Branch took off his jacket and pressed it against their chest. 

"What happened?" Branch asked as he pressed against them. 

"I-i don't know i-it happened to fast." They hissed in pain as they were treated.

"The police and an ambulance should be on their way just hang on!" Branch slung his bag off his shoulder to dig profusely into it. 

He pulled out a small med kit and set to tend to him as he waited for the authority's to turn up. 

Synth cursed those bastards as his chest roared in pain. At least they had bad aim, and his dog was with him. He gasped loudly as he felt them work on his chest. He never was happier to see flashing sirens before. His hero stepped back as his dog barked at his side at the police. Before he could be wheeled away or his hero he grabbed their arm.

"What's your name? Please..." His voice sounded hoarse but he knew if they hadn't found him he'd be dead. 

"My name is Branch Woods.... Im sorry I have to go im sorry." Synth let them slip away as the officer called for him. 

He would have to tell Trollex about this once he could. He watched as they spoke to the police as he was wheeled into an ambulance.


	7. ...

Branch answered as many questions he could from what little he knew. The officer filled in his notes as his partner asked questions. The shorter of the pair looked at him long and hard before sighing. 

"Get this man back to the school we ain't getting much more out of em...." They shrugged their shoulders as he waved him good bye. 

The taller nodded his head as he motioned his car. Branch silently nodded as they made the trek to the car. Branch felt a pair of eye's on him so he looked around as he went. He didn't find anyone other than the dog as it stared after him. 

"You alright?" The officer asked shocking Branch with their voice. 

"Yeah! ......just feels like someone's watching me..." No point lying to an officer.

They hummed and nodded as they opened the car door. The officer would throw glances every now and again. The passenger beside him fiddling his thumbs as he looked out the window. He was reluctant in sitting up front witch he found adorable. Hefty smirked as he looked over the little male. They were somewhat tan with a nice build. Scars littered their frame left and right as far as he could see. During their check the man was an army veteran and math teacher. 

"How long did you serve? If you don't mind me asking." Hefty tried to lift the silence with small talk.

That got a startle out of his little passenger. 

"....7 year's...." They looked out the window once more. 

A bit more silence filled the car as hefty drove. He was honest yet not really happy to say it.... He was 25 on the monitor so that would mean he was 18 when he joined. 

"How long did you teach for?" Hefty asked still knowing the answer. 

"5 year's now." He seemed much happier with that bit. 

Hefty hummed as they made it to the school. Upon parking the teacher thanked him politely as he got out of the car. Hefty waited abit to watch him with the review mirror. 

"He's got an nice ass..." Hefty smiled at the thought as he drove off. 

The man who had exited his car and disappeared into the building as a hero. That man was left bleeding out to die if he hadn't came around. 

"He's good with dog's too ain't he buddy!" Hefty called out to his partner as the came out of hiding. 

The German shepherd came out with a bark from the backseat. Considering he was nose blind to the sent he most likely has a dog himself.... He needed to stop or else he'll be hung up on them all day! He only just met the man!

Synth laid in the hospital bed waiting for him to pick up. Any other time he'd be calling Synth at the worse possible moments! When the prick finally picked up the phone he was met with a hoarse tone. 

"What?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"I got shot." Synth said it as casually as he could. 

They ran this hospital and more than a good bit of the staff knew that. He quickly loaded the gun and held it up. 

"Doc said that I won't be able to make it tonight....." Synth waited for a response as he put it out of sight. 

"Did ya at least kill the bitch that shot ya?" Trollex groaned from the other side of the line. 

"No but their from the greenhouse.... Listen bad time to tell ya but there is someone ya need to keep an eye on." Synth spoke hurriedly looking toward the door. 

"His name is Branch Woods..... He found me and it's more obvious what would have happened if he didn't." Synth said with a sigh remembering them. 

"Well then...." The line went silent.


End file.
